encyclopediafandomcom_bn-20200215-history
বাংলা বিশ্বকোষ:আলোচনাসভা
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ বিষয়শ্রেণী:বাংলা বিশ্বকোষ সাহায্য ফোরাম __TOC__ জাভাস্ক্রিপ্ট রিভিউ বেটা আজ আমি উইকিয়া সাপোর্ট টিম কে জানিয়েছি যে আমাদের কমিউনিটিতে জাভা স্ক্রীপ্ট রিভিউ বেটা চালু করে দিতে। তারা এখনো কোন উইকিয়াতে চালু করেনি। এটা পরীক্ষাধীন রয়েছে। তারা আমাকে জিজ্ঞেস করেছিল, যে তারা একমাস পর এটা চালু করবে। আমি যদি চাই তাহলে তারা আজকেই চালু করে দিবে। আমি তাদের চালু করে দেওয়ার জন্য জানিয়েছি । তাই এটা খুব তাড়াতাড়ি চালু হবে। এটা আমাদের জন্য ভালো খবর। এটা পাস হলে আমরা আবার স্ক্রীপ্ট তৈরি করে সাইটকে আরো ভালো করতে পারব।Abdullah Al Noman (talk) ০৯:০৬, অক্টোবর ৯, ২০১৫ (UTC) :: আজকেই সাপোর্ট টিম জানিয়েছ্র যোগ করা হয়েছে।Abdullah Al Noman (talk) ১০:২৭, অক্টোবর ১০, ২০১৫ (UTC) টেকনিক্যাল আপডেট: অক্টোবর ৭, ২০১৫ Traditionally, each Tuesday and Thursday, we release system updates to add new features and fix bugs on Wikia. This week, we have cancelled both our releases and I would like to spend some time explaining why. On Sunday, an attacker appears to have gained access to a staff account that we used for QA (Quality Assurance) testing and used its staff privileges to close and redirect some of our most popular wikias. Our weekend staff and VSTF caught this issue quickly and we were able to undo most of the damage within two hours. However, the attacker was able to use a different strategy Monday to regain access to a number of staff accounts. At that time, we elected to throw our network into read-only mode (preventing the attacker from making any changes to our platform) while locking down our staff accounts and login system. As of early Tuesday morning, the site has been up and running as expected. Because of this attack, our engineers have decided to spend the rest of the week focusing on protecting important internal data and making changes where needed to increase our security and have elected to cancel this week’s scheduled product release. I would like to reassure the community that very few accounts or communities were impacted and owners of the affected accounts have already been contacted. These recent incidents have certainly escalated the urgency of certain changes we plan to make. Some of these changes will happen quietly in the backend and we can not share them for business or security reasons. However, we will try to be as transparent as possible about changes that our users will see as part of their daily time at Wikia. Right now, our primary user-facing security focus revolves around deploying the and an improved, more secure login system called Helios (which we had already built and intended to discuss more in depth later this year). We would certainly like to thank our community for your patience as we continue to improve Wikia’s security. While no online company enjoys or wants an attack like this to happen, we are going to turn this into a positive opportunity to make Wikia stronger today and in the years to come. টেকনিক্যাল আপডেট : ১৬ অক্টোবর, ২০১৫ Here are the latest technical updates at Wikia. Keep in mind that our system updates happen every Tuesday and Thursday - today's notes are for tomorrow's site update. Also note that we change hundreds of tiny details every week, so these are just the highlights. Major Bug Fixes * An issue that caused some settings to be ignored will be fixed. Note that we're currently investigating some more general issues with this tool, which we hope to have resolved soon. Other Notable Changes Detailed CSS updates can be found at http://report.wikia.net - the diffs show changes to .css, .scss, .tmpl.php, .html, .sass and .mustache files in Wikia's codebase. * We will be making a tweak to account confirmation behaviour that should help avoid users needing to reconfirm their account multiple times. * The 'wikia in your language' notification banner will be even more intelligent, now taking account of an article's . Questions? Comments? Feel free to leave them below. And if you have additional bugs to report, please send them to us via .